The specific objectives of this contract are: 1) to define the acute toxicities of new anticancer agents in patients with advanced cancer; 2) to redefine the acute toxicities and pharmacokinetics of anticancer administered in combination with agents to modulate toxity or antitumor effect; 3) to provide information on the pharmacokinetic characteristics (absorption, distribution, metabolism and elimination) and pharmacodynamics of selected antitumor agents; and 4) to determine a treatment regimen suitable for evaluation of antitumor activity in Phase II trials.